


Sanity

by Chichichi-Blue (Chichichi)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romance, Tenten is feeling blue, psychiatric patient
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichichi/pseuds/Chichichi-Blue
Summary: Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle se retrouverait un jour ici. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour partie des ninjas qui déraillent. Ils la regardaient fixement, attendant qu'elle se présente. " Je m'appelle Tenten " elle avait la voix qui tremble " et je suis malade."





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour :D Alors ça fait super longtemps que j'ai envie d'écrire sur un Kakashi/Tenten. Ils m'obsèdent littéralement ces jours-ci et il fallait absolument que j'écrive sur eux. Je voulais faire un truc simple et je suis partie dans un énorme délire. Je préfère vous prévenir l'histoire va être assez sombre par moment. Je me lance vraiment dans quelque chose de nouveau donc j'espère que ça vous plaira :)
> 
> Voici quelques indications pour mieux comprendre l'histoire :
> 
> Les personnages ont entre 20 et 21 ans. Neji n'est pas mort, Sasuke n'est pas rentrée ( il est toujours entrain d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ).
> 
> Voilà, voilà je ne vous embêtes pas plus, bonne lecture !

* * *

**\- Sanity -**

* * *

**\- Chapitre 1 -**

* * *

**\- Playlist -**

**XXXTENTACION - NEVER**

* * *

« Bonjour Tenten. »

Elle se tourna vers son voisin de pallier. Il l'observait accoudé au mur, tout en grattant son ventre imposant d'une main. Tenten le soupçonnait de la guetter parfois. Ce n'était qu'un civil mais elle aurait parié qu'il aurait fait un excellent ninja. Il excellait dans l'art de la retrouver.

« M. Ikumo, » salua t-elle tout en serrant fortement la poignée de la porte.

Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, elle était épuisée. Tenten avait juste envie de rentrer chez elle.

« Comment vas-tu? » S'enquit-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

« Bien, » mentit-elle tout en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu rentres de mission n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui foutait pas la paix ?

« J'ai préparé des teriyakis, je pense en avoir fait assez pour au moins cinq personnes, est-ce que tu en voudrais un peu ? »

Il était marié avec une femme qui partait souvent voir sa famille au sud du pays. Tenten avait remarqué qu'il ne lui proposait à manger que lorsque celle-ci n'était pas là. Les premières fois elle acceptait parce que cela lui arrangeait bien. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment cuisiner et elle était souvent exténuée. Cependant depuis peu, elle avait arrêté.

Tout en fixant les lattes du plancher, Tenten s'humecta les lèvres avant de réponde.

« C'est gentil, mais non merci. »

« Je t'en pris, ça me ferait énormément plaisir. »

Elle serrait tellement fort la poignée de la porte que ces phalanges étaient devenues toutes blanches.

« Au revoir M. Ikumo, » dit-elle tout en ouvrant la porte et en la refermant aussitôt.

.

.

.

«Très bien, tu peux disposer Sakura, » fit Kakashi tout en rangeant quelques dossiers dans un tiroir de son bureau.

Sakura rentrait d'une mission de trois mois qu'elle avait effectué avec Tenten et Naruto. Elle avait beaucoup minci, mais Kakashi mit ça sur le compte de la mission. Il savait pertinemment que parfois les ninjas ne mangeaient pas toujours à leur faim en mission. Elle avait l'air exténué, il était temps qu'elle aille se reposer. Sauf que Sakura ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il la vit s'humecter les lèvres.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda t-il.

Sakura se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de croiser les bras contre sa poitrine.

« C'est à dire que, » elle balaya le bureau du regard « il s'est passé quelque chose avec Tenten. »

Kakashi se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise.

.

.

.

Tenten posa son front contre le carrelage de sa douche. L'eau froide qui ruisselait sur son corps était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'endormir. Elle était tellement fatiguée et tellement sale. Elle ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait pris une douche. Elle avait du sang caillé sous les ongles ou peut-être était-ce de la poussière, elle n'en savait trop rien. Quoiqu'il en soit elle avait l'impression que ça s'était incrusté dans sa peau.

Elle prit un gant et y déposa une bonne dose de gel douche. Elle commença par frotter ses avants-bras jusqu'à qu'ils deviennent tout rouge. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'étaler la saleté au lieu de l'enlever.

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit Naruto hurler « Tenten t'es là ? »

Elle soupira avant de crier « Une petite minute ! J'arrive ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ? Ils avaient passé trois mois ensemble, il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle ou quoi ?

.

.

.

« C'est arrivé six fois en tout. » expliqua Sakura « Au début ça ne m'inquiétait pas vraiment parce que je sais que c'est quelque chose qui peut fréquemment arriver, mais... »

Kakashi attendit patiemment qu'elle continue.

« Je crois que Tenten aurait besoin d'une pause. »

« Vous aurez tous une longue période de repos avant la prochaine mission » la rassura Kakashi.

« Non, hum.. »

Kakashi n'avait jamais vu Sakura tourner autour du pot. D'habitude si elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, elle y allait franchement.

« Je ne pense pas qu'une pause suffise, je crois qu'il faut qu'elle arrête. »

« Est-ce que tu es entrain de me dire que je devrais renvoyer Tenten ? »

« Non pas la renvoyer mais au moins qu'elle cesse pendant assez longtemps, » Sakura avait le regard dans le vague comme si elle revoyait les événements « si vous l'avez vu, » elle plongea son regard vert dans celui de Kakashi « Elle était complètement dingue. »

.

.

.

« Naruto, » salua Tenten en lui ouvrant la porte.

Elle avait enfilé le premier tee-shirt qu'elle avait vu, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il soit propre et un short en jean.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la façon dont il avait de la regarder de la tête au pied.

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais bien rentrée. »

Tenten se mordit le creux de la joue.

« Et tu l'es visiblement, donc hum, » il désigna du pouce le couloir « je vais te laisser te reposer et m'en aller. »

« Naruto je vais bien, » dit-elle avant qu'il ne s'en aille « tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Naruto fit la moue peu convaincue « Si tu le dis. »

.

.

.

« Je pense qu'elle devrait parler à psy, il faudrait qu'elle suive un traitement, ça l'aiderait à mieux gérer ses humeurs et qu'elle cesse pendant un certain temps de faire quoique se soit qui soit relaté au monde ninja. »

« Un certain temps ? »

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure en précisant « Très longtemps. »

Kakashi plissa légèrement les yeux et se mit à fixer le rapport de la mission qu'ils avaient effectué.

« C'est ce qui te semble le plus juste ? »

« J'ai lu pas mal d'article sur des cas comme Tenten, » affirma Sakura « c'est ce que les médecins prescrivent à des patients comme elle pour qu'ils aillent mieux. »

Kakashi faisait particulièrement confiance au diagnostique de Sakura. Elle était l'un des meilleurs médecins de tout Konoha. Elle avait été proclamé chirurgienne en chef par Tsunade et ses recherches permettaient de grand avancée dans la médecine. Sakura était même très sollicitée par les pays voisins lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'un avis médicale.

« Très bien, j'en discuterais au conseil, on ne peut pas éradiqué un ninja comme ça et il faudrait aussi lui faire passer des tests médicaux, j'aimerai que tu me fasses un rapport au plus vite et... »

« A ce sujet, » le coupa Sakura « je pense pas qu'il faudrait que ce soit moi qui l'ausculte. »

Kakashi arqua l'un de ses sourcils.

« Au contraire, je pense que tu es la mieux placé pour l'ausculter, c'est toi qui l'as vu pendant ces trois derniers mois. »

« Justement, je suis son amie, je ne peux pas, je..»

Elle se mit à regarder par terre. Quelque chose ne semblait pas aller avec Sakura pensa Kakashi.

« Sakura, je m'en occupe, tu peux rentrer chez toi. » la rassura t-il d'une voix douce.

« Merci Hokage-sama. »

Il tiqua. Il n'aimait vraiment pas lorsqu'on était aussi formel avec lui. Il ne sentait pas lui-même ni à sa place lorsque l'on rajoutait le suffixe « sama ».

Lorsque Sakura eut enfin fermé la porte, Kakashi soupira tout en se frottant les yeux.

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Tenten. Il savait uniquement qu'elle était un membre de l'ancienne équipe de Gai. Il n'avait jamais même fait de mission avec elle. Il ne savait pas comment elle fonctionnait. Si Sakura qui la connaissait bien mieux que lui était aussi inquiète à son sujet, il allait devoir en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Tenten était une ninja et si elle commençait à dérailler elle pourrait non seulement être un problème pour elle-même mais aussi pour les autres. Il était Hokage, il devait veiller au bien être de tout le monde.

.

.

.

Kakashi savait pertinemment où trouver Naruto après qu'il soit rentré de mission. L'Uzumaki avait un rituel bien à lui, prendre un bon repas chez Ichiraku après une longue absence.

« Kakashi ! » salua Naruto avec un grand sourire « Ça fait longtemps ! »

Ce qu'il appréciait vraiment avec son ancien élève c'est qu'il était bien le seul à ne pas le traiter avec autant de formalité. En y repensant, Kakashi se demanda si Naruto n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois traité un supérieur avec respect ? Il appelait Tsunade d'oba-san après tout.

« Bo..bonjour. » fit Ayame qui était la seule à faire le service et dont les joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosé. « Que désirez-vous ? »

« Un ramen aux légumes, » commanda Kakashi en prenant place à coté de Naruto.

L'Uzumaki était déjà servi et mangeait avec grand appétit. Kakashi esquissa un sourire en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de son deuxième ramen.

« On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis des mois » se moqua t-il gentiment.

« Mmh, c'est à peu prêt le cas » affirma Naruto avant d'aspirer ses nouilles.

Kakashi accepta volontiers la bière que lui proposa Ayame. Il avait toujours un verre gratuit à chaque fois qu'il venait ici. Ça avait du bon parfois d'être Hokage.

« Ça fait tellement du bien, bordel ! » s'exclama Naruto en poussant un gémissement de plaisir.

« Dis-moi Naruto, Sakura m'a parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Tenten. »

Naruto s'arrêta soudainement de manger et s'humecta les lèvres. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Kakashi fronça les sourcils c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Naruto aussi préoccupé.

« Je voudrais avoir ton point de vue. »

« Mon point de vue.. » murmura Naruto en plissant les yeux.

Kakashi avait voulu avoir l'avis de Naruto au sujet de Tenten. Éradiquer un ninja de ses fonctions n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Sakura avait toujours l'air inquiète et parfois, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses amis elle avait du mal à avoir un avis objectif. Il savait que Naruto relativisait beaucoup plus.

« Je crois qu'elle a un problème Tenten. »

« C'est que j'avais cru comprendre en effet, » fit Kakashi en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Elle est bizarre, pas juste bizarre...mais vraiment...bizarre. »

Kakashi ferma les yeux un court instant et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Parfois Naruto n'était pas vraiment d'une grande d'aide.

« Je vois. Est-ce que tu pourrais développer ? »

Cette fois-ci Naruto déposa ces baguettes prêt de son bol. Il regardait le dos courbée d'Ayame qui était entrain de couper les ingrédients. De la fumée s'échappait d'une marmite bouillante. Des odeurs de bouillons au légume embaumé tout le petit restaurant.

« Au début je trouvais ça marrant, parce qu'elle disait des trucs qui faisait aucun sens, » relata Naruto en rigolant nerveusement « j'ai même cru qu'elle le faisait exprès mais après...elle a commencé à devenir tarée, mais pas tarée dans le sens tarée, mais vraiment vraiment tarée. »

« C'est à dire ? »

Naruto croisa les bras derrière sa nuque, et fit mine de réfléchir profondément.

« Parfois quand je l'appelais elle ne réagissait pas du tout, elle avait l'air complètement ailleurs, il lui arrivait de ne plus savoir où elle était aussi, une fois j'ai du lui expliquer trois fois qu'on était en mission ! »

Kakashi avala difficilement sa salive. En effet la situation semblait plutôt préoccupante.

« Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que quand on lui a dit qu'elle avait des absences, elle ne s'en souvenait pas du tout. Elle pensait qu'on se foutait de sa gueule. »

C'était d'ailleurs plutôt alarmant le fait que Naruto soit aussi inquiet. D'habitude celui-ci prenait tout à la légère.

« Franchement, c'est bien la première fois que j'ai voulu qu'on arrête la mission pour la ramener, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que tout allait bien et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, d'ailleurs je crois qu'elle voulait pas trop qu'on te le dise.. » se rappela Naruto en se grattant le menton « ...elle avait peur de se faire virée, ou un truc comme ça, mais tu ne vas pas... » Naruto regarda partout autour de lui Kakashi avait disparu.

« Voilà, c'est prêt. » clama Ayama en se retournant avec un plat de ramen fumant.

« Je le veux bien moi. » proposa Naruto alors qu'elle soupirait d'un air déçue.

.

.

.

Tenten ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps elle était assise à sa fenêtre à regarder la pluie. Le temps parfois semblait lui échapper totalement. Il faisait très sombre dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas vu l'intérêt d'allumer la lumière.

Assise sur son futon, les jambes croisées et le regard totalement perdu sur les gouttelettes qui coulaient le long de la vitre, Tenten essayait d'imaginer ce que cela pouvait bien faire d'être une goutte de pluie. Ce que cela pouvait être d'avoir une vie aussi éphémère.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur un jardin qu'elle partageait avec tout les membres de la résidence. Elle tendit la main. L'eau était si froide. Elle avança de quelque pas jusqu'à être totalement trempée. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux. Chaque goutte qui tombaient sur sa peau lui donnait l'impression d'être réelle.

« Tenten. »

Elle tourna vivement sur elle-même presque affolée. Kakashi Hatake l'observait les mains dans les poches au pas de la porte fenêtre. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

Elle aurait dû s'incliner, lui montrer au moins un signe de respect. Il était l'Hokage après tout sauf qu'elle resta les bras ballant le long du corps à le regarder comme s'il n'était pas là.

Après tout peut-être qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment.

Elle ne savait plus très bien où...

« Tenten. » répéta t-il cette fois-ci d'un ton inquiet.

Si, il avait l'air bien réel. Tenten détourna les yeux de l'Hokage et regarda ses propres mains. Elle aussi était réelle, elle n'était pas dans rêve.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda t-il tout en l'observant d'un air inquiet.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Oui tout allait parfaitement bien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui posait cette question ?

Elle acquiesça.

« Est-ce que l'on pourrait discuter à l'intérieur ? » proposa t-il en s'écartant légèrement de l'entrée.

Tenten resta peut être encore une seconde de plus à le regarder avant de se décider à entrer.

Elle était trempée et mettait de l'eau partout. Kakashi hésita à lui chercher une serviette pour qu'elle s'essuie, après tout il n'était pas chez lui.

« De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? » demanda t-elle tout en s'asseyant sur le sol.

Il se frotta la nuque avec une expression quelque peu dérouté.

« Tu ne veux pas te sécher avant ? »

« Non, » répondit t-elle.

Voyant qu'elle semblait être totalement à l'aise Kakashi décida de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il avait comme l'impression qu'elle le regardait sans vraiment le voir.

« Je voulais savoir comment c'était passé la mission. »

Tenten fronça les sourcils. « Sakura était censée vous transmettre le rapport, elle ne l'a pas fait. »

« Si, si, mais je voulais savoir comment toi tu allais. »

Il la sentit se figer « Tenten... »

« Elle vous l'a dit. »

Kakashi l'observa serrer les points. « Quoiqu'elle ait pu vous dire, je vous assure que je vais parfaitement bien. »

Elle avait l'air d'un oiseau brisé. Kakashi détourna les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui. Tenten vivait vraiment dans un tout petit appartement. Il supposa que cette pièce servait de chambre, de cuisine et de salon à la fois. Il n'y avait aucune décoration, les couleurs du sol et des rideaux étaient froides, c'était comme si Tenten n'avait laissé aucune trace particulière.

« Sakura m'a dit que tu as eu des absences. »

Tenten qui était assise en tailleur, se mit à gigoter nerveusement.

« Ouais à ce qu'il parait. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. »

A ce qu'il parait ? Sakura a reporté qu'elle en avait eu six et d'après les explications de Naruto elles semblaient s'aggraver à chaque fois.

« J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'on contraire Tenten ça m'a l'air assez grave. »

« Hokage-sama je.. »

« J'aimerai que tu ailles voir un médecin demain, que tu lui parles de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la mission d'accord. »

Tenten serra les dents et fixa le sol. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Sakura l'avait vendu. Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle allait bien. Ce n'était pas un problème.

« En fonction de son rapport, on reparlera ensuite de ta situation. »

« Ma situation ? » répéta t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis leur échange.

« Sakura pense que tu sembles avoir besoin d'une pause, »

« Je vous assure que je n'en ai pas besoin. La mission s'est déroulée avec succès, je, »

« Tenten, on en reparlera demain d'accord. » l'interrompit Kakashi tout en se relevant « Tu devrais te changer, tu pourrais tomber malade. »

S'il n'avait pas été son supérieur Tenten l'aurait très certainement dit d'aller s'occuper de ses propres affaires. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait la voir ? Elle n'était pas la seule ninja qui avait des problèmes. Ils en avaient tous. Il était Hokage, il n'avait pas son temps à perdre pour une banalité. Elle avait eu quelques fois des absences, mais ça n'était pas si grave. Ils avaient réussi la mission, ils étaient rentrée en entier à Konoha, c'était le plus important.

« Je te verrais demain à 13h30. » dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

.

.

.

Sakura avait voulu voir les nouveaux dossiers médicaux dans son bureau avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait voulu juste y jeter un coup d'œil et au final, elle avait fini par commencer à organiser ses futurs rendez-vous et le nouveau planning des chirurgiens. Naruto lui reprochait très souvent de beaucoup trop travailler, mais Sakura ne considérait pas le travail comme une charge. Au contraire c'était ça qui lui permettait de s'évader. Elle fit la moue, parfois elle avait l'impression que sa vie n'était pas des plus exaltante.

Quand elle décida de rentrer enfin chez elle, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Mais de quoi je me mêle ! » s'écria Tenten tout en la pointant du doigt.

Sakura arqua l'un de ses sourcils, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était aussi trempée ? Elle avait été tellement absorbée par son travail qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'il pleuvait.

« Tu lui as dit ! » lui reprocha Tenten en faisant de grand geste avec ses bras.

Sakura éloigna les documents papiers. Elle ne voulait pas que Tenten éclabousse tout ça.

« Je n'ai fait que de lui dire la vérité. »

Tenten secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu as un problème Tenten admet-le ! »

« Mais on a tous des problèmes ! » s'énerva Tenten « je ne dis à personne moi que ça t'arrange bien de sauter les repas, est-ce que j'ai déjà fait une seule fois allusion au fait que je ne te vois jamais manger ! »

Sakura entrouvrit les lèvres pour rétorquer qu'elle avait tort mais se trouva dans l'incapacité de dire quoique se soit.

« Oui, je l'ai remarqué, si c'est la question que tu te poses, sauf que moi je ne mets pas mon grain de sel dans tes affaires ! »

Sakura détourna le regard et déposa les documents qu'elle avait pris soin d'éloigner de Tenten dans une armoire. Elle lui tournait le dos et ne pouvait donc pas voir son amie la fusiller d'un regard noir.

« Tu me remercieras plus tard. » se contenta de dire Sakura qui s'occupait faussement de mettre de l'ordre dans les étagères de l'armoire.

« Il va me virer ! » s'écria Tenten.

« Il s'assure juste que tu ailles bien. » la corrigea Sakura sans non plus trop y croire.

Pour seule réponse, Tenten claqua fortement la porte du bureau de Sakura.


	2. Chapitre 2

**\- Sanity -**

* * *

**\- Chapitre 2 -**

* * *

**\- Playlist -**

**OSK - AURORA**

* * *

« Tout me semble parfaitement normale. »

Tenten ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Le médecin lui avait fait passer plusieurs examens, dont une IRM cérébrale pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait correctement au niveau de son cerveau. Elle avait tellement eu peur de son verdict.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir continuer à travailer ? » demanda t-elle.

Tenten l'observa enlever ses lunettes et se frotter les yeux avec le pouce et l'index. C'était la première fois qu'elle le rencontrait, d'habitude elle allait toujours voir Sakura lorsqu'elle avait un problème.

« Il nous faudrait avant ça l'avis d'un psychologue, puisque le problème n'est pas physique, je pense qu'il serait préférable de s'occuper de votre santé mental avant toute chose. »

« Ma santé mentale ? » répéta Tenten.

Il voulait qu'elle consulte une psychologue. Est-ce qu'il insinuait qu'elle était entrain de devenir folle ?

Son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Non, elle n'était pas folle. Ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Tout allait finir par s'arranger d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Il arrive que des personnes ayant vécu des événements traumatisants ont par la suite des comportements inhabituels, dans votre cas il s'agirait d'absence et puisque le problème semble être avant tout mental je ne peux rien pour vous à part vous donner quelque médicaments pour vous aider à dormir et à vous détendre. »

« Mais, hum, ça peut se guèrir, je veux dire, je ne vais pas rester comme ça toute ma vie, non ? »

Le médecin la regarda un moment avant de remettre ses lunettes. Il se leva de son siège, Tenten l'imita.

« Je transmettrais votre rapport médical à l'Hokage, la seule chose que je puisse vous prescrire est avant tout de vous reposez. »

Tenten avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question et ça ne la rassurait pas le moins du monde.

.

.

.

L'Hokage avait été formel. Elle ne ferait plus aucune mission jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux.

À partir d'aujourd'hui, elle allait devoir se rendre régulièrement chez une psychologue. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe, les ninjas qui commençaient à ne plus aller en mission, qui voyaient une psy et qui se shootaient au Xanac étaient ceux qui finissaient en maison de repos ( Pour Tenten il s'agissait d'un joli mot pour dire asile).

D'ailleurs elle avait rendez-vous cette après-midi même. Le plus tôt serait le mieux, lui avait dit Kakashi-sama. Elle serra les poings en repensant à la manière dont il l'avait regardé. Elle avait horreur qu'on la considère avec pitié. Elle n'était pas une jeune femme vulnérable. Elle était une ninja bon sang !

Elle avait fait la guerre, vécu des choses horribles et elle était encore debout. Elle ne touchait pas le fond. Elle n'était pas devenu complétement dingue.

Certes, il lui arrivait d'aller mal, mais pas au point d'arrêter toutes missions. Elle ne vivait que pour ça. C'était sa vie d'être ninja. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite on l'avait formé pour qu'elle le soit. Tenten n'avait jamais imaginé faire autre chose de sa vie.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'avait pour l'instant pas d'autre choix que d'exécuter ses ordres. Génial, Sakura l'avait mise dans de beau drap.

« Tenten tu es rentrée ! »

Avant même qu'elle ne réalise qui l'avait appelé, deux bras lui entourèrent la taille et en moins de deux Tenten se retrouva à tournoyer dans les airs.

« Je suis trop content de te voir ! Tu m'as trop manqué » s'écria Lee avec un grand sourire.

« Oh, tu m'as manqué aussi. » fit Tenten en rigolant. Il la déposa au sol, et elle dut se rattraper au col de son uniforme, à la faire tournoyer comme ça, il lui avait donné le tournis.

Lee la serra fortement contre lui et Tenten répondit avec plaisir à son étreinte. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente de le voir.

« Laisse là respirer, » ordonna d'un ton polaire Neji qui s'approchait d'eux les mains dans les poches de son uniforme de Jônin. « Salut Tenten » la salua t-il d'un hochement tête.

Tenten esquissa un sourire. Neji n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi expressif que Lee, mais cela lui convenait parfaitement. De la part du Hyuga c'était déjà une profonde marque d'affection.

« Laisse moi exprimer mes sentiments ! » rouspéta Lee avant de commencer un long monologue sur les valeurs de l'amitié.

Tenten ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Neji lever les yeux au ciel. Parfois elle se demandait comment ils arrivaient à être amis. Lee et Neji étaient tellement différents.

« Tu as de ces cernes ! » constata Lee en penchant son visage vers le sien « t'as vraiment besoin de dormir toi. »

Tenten s'éloigna d'un pas de son ami « Je ne suis rentrée qu'hier, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me reposer. »

Et dire que maintenant elle n'allait faire que ça, pesta t-elle intérieurement.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? » demanda Neji.

« Ouais, la routine. » fit Tenten sans entrer dans les détails. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ils étaient ses coéquipiers, ses amis, elle aurait dû leur dire la vérité, mais elle s'en sentait incapable.

« On doit partir en mission dans dix minutes, » lui expliqua Lee « on en a pour au moins trois mois, » rajouta t-il tout en trépignant littéralement d'impatience. « Ça va être de la folie ! »

« Cool, » fit-elle tout en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Non vraiment, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le leur dire, ils allaient s'inquiéter pour rien, d'ici quelques semaines elle ira mieux.

« Quand on sera rentrée on pourrait aller manger au resto tous ensemble, » proposa Lee qui commençait à partir.

« Prends soin de toi. » rajouta Neji avant de suivre son ami.

Tenten acquiesça tout en les regardant s'en aller. Dans trois mois elle espérait que Kakashi-sama l'autoriserait à repartir en mission. C'était largement suffisant trois mois de repos.

.

.

.

Elle avait rendez-vous avec la psychologue en fin de journée. Avant d'y aller, Tenten avait voulu se rendre au terrain d'entrainement. Elle y avait passé des journées entières avec Neji, Lee et Gai. Cet endroit familier lui donner l'impression que tout allait bien.

Tenten ne fut pas le moins du monde surprise d'y voir Gai entrain de faire des pompes. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas croisé.

« 440 » soufflait Gai tout en se redressant sur ses bras « 441 » dit-il en se rabaissant sur le sol d'un mouvement énergique.

« Bonjour » salua t-elle en s'approchant de son ancien sensei.

« Oh Tenten ! » dit-il en relevant la tête « comment vas-tu ma petite fleur ? » rajouta t-il sans s'arrêter de faire des pompes.

« Bien, enfin je crois » fit-elle tout en haussant les épaules.

«Après ma courte séance de remise en forme, j'allais m'entraîner au taijustu » dit-il d'un air déterminé « Que dirais-tu de te joindre à moi ? »

« Hum, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de.. »

« Je t'en prie, ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps ! »

« Je dois voir quelqu'un. » finit par avouer Tenten tout en évitant soigneument de le regarder.

Gai s'arrêta soudainement de pomper et regarda Tenten les larmes au yeux.

« Tu..tu préfères rejoindre ton petit-ami que de t'entraîner avec moi ! Tu revois ce Natsume c'est ça ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel « Non, absolument pas, ça fait une éternité que c'est fini entre lui et moi. »

Tenten était sortie il y a déjà un an de cela avec un civil du nom de Natsume et Gai ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Elle n'avait jamais trop compris pourquoi d'ailleurs.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui peut-être plus important que de t'entraîner avec moi ? »

« C'est pas important ».

« Tenten, tu ne m'appelles plus sensei, tu ne veux plus trainer avec moi, tu ne me parles plus» hurla Gai tout en accélérant ses mouvements. « Tu...tu me détestes c'est ça! »

Tenten s'humecta les lèvres. Si elle avait pu cacher la vérité à Lee et Neji, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait en faire de même avec Gai. Il était beaucoup trop dramatique. Il commençait à se faire des films.

« Est-ce que tu peux t'arrêter un moment s'il te plait, » demanda t-elle tout en se rapprochant de lui « il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

.

.

.

« Vous êtes sûre et certaine que vous n'avez rien à me dire Tenten ? »

Tenten croisa le regard bleu de la psychologue. C'était une dame d'âge mûr au cheveux blonds grisonnant. Elle portait des lunettes violettes que Tenten trouvait assez jolie. Elle s'appelait Sachiko Umi. Ce qui avait marqué le plus Tenten lorsqu'elle était entrée dans son cabinet c'était sa collection de petit cactus alignés sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Depuis le début de la séance, assise dans un grand fauteuil rouge, elle n'avait cessé de les examiner avec grande attention.

« Tenten je ne veux pas que vous pensez qu'il s'agisse d'une punition » expliqua Sachiko d'une voix douce « je suis là pour vous aider, » la rassura t-elle en souriant « je suis là pour vous. »

Tenten fronça les sourcils et commença à se ronger l'ongle du pouce tout en évitant le regard bleu de la psychologue.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? »

« Comment vous-sentez vous ? Comment prenez-vous tout ceci ? »

« Mal. » dit-elle « En fait ça me met hors de moi » finit-elle par avouer.

Sachiko acquiesça « Vous avez le droit d'être en colère Tenten. »

«Vous ne comprenez pas, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de tout ça, » s'énerva Tenten « c'est complètement absurde, je ne suis pas folle. »

« Personne n'a dit que vous l'étiez » surenchérit Sachiko.

« Je vous en prie, je suis entrain de vous parlez, on sait tous que seuls les tarés vont chez le psy ! »

« J'aimerai être clair avec vous, les patients qui viennent me voir ne sont pas, comment est-ce que vous l'avez dit, ah oui, tarés.»

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Mais oui, bien sûr.

« Je suis là pour aider les personnes qui ont subi des traumatisme à aller mieux. »

Sachiko observa Tenten croiser les bras contre sa poitrine et fixer d'un air boudeur la fenêtre.

« Dans votre cas, je suis là pour vous aider à comprendre d'où viennent vos absences. »

Tenten appuya sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil, le ciel était gris. Cela voulait dire qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir, c'était la seule bonne nouvelle de la journée. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'un échappatoire.

« Qui a été la première personne à vous l'avoir fait remarqué ? » demanda Sachiko.

Tenten soupira « Je ne sais plus, Sakura je crois. »

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Sachiko prendre des notes sur son calepin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien écrire ? Elle n'avait pratiquement rien dit.

« Comment l'avez-vous pris ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas cru. »

Tenten se mit à regarder les cactus « Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir été absente, j'avais l'impression d'avoir toujours été là. »

Sachiko fit remonter du bout de l'index ses lunettes et croisa l'une de ses jambes. Elle faisait tellement femme aux yeux de Tenten avec son tailleur pourpre et ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un...

« Je me sens bien » continua Tenten « Sakura et Naruto ont paniqué trop vite, » elle tapota de la main droite l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'inquiétude de Sakura et Naruto. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui demander si elle se sentait bien. Naruto avait même eu l'idée d'écourter la mission pour la rapatrier à Konoha. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait persuadé que ce n'en était pas la peine. Ils avaient réussi la mission avec brio. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de quoi s'inquiéter.

« C'est sans doute arrivé parce que j'étais fatiguée, je n'avais quasiment pas fermé l'œil depuis trois jours, j'étais exténuée et eux aussi d'ailleurs, j'avais juste besoin de me reposer, » essaya d'expliquer Tenten.

Sachiko acquiesça et Tenten s'humecta les lèvres. Elle avait l'impression de parler à un mur. Sachiko, le medecin, Sakura, Naruto et même l'Hokage pensaient qu'elle déraillait.

« Je vous assure que je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression d'avoir un problème. »

.

.

.

Kakashi se massa les tempes. Depuis qu'il était devenu Hokage il lui arrivait d'avoir des migraines en fin de journée. Sérieusement, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela pourrait être aussi épuisant.

Il soupira. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour reprendre sa lecture, ces jours-ci il avait décidé de recommencer à lire l'intégralité de la saga d' _Icha Icha Paradise_. Il avait bien essayé de lire d'autre bouquin mais il n'avait pas trouvé meilleur auteur que Jiraya. Et puis ça l'aidait vraiment à se détendre. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait personne ne ce moment même dans la pièce, peut-être qu'il pourrait...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et déboula jusqu'à son bureau un Gai en furie.

«Kakashi-sama ! »

L'Hokage grimaça « T'aurais pu au moins frapper et je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas la peine de m'appeler comme ça, Kakashi suffit amplement. »

Gai secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite et tout en pointant son majeur vers lui demanda « Pourquoi as-tu viré Tenten ? »

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû se douter que celui-ci allait mettre son grain de sel dans cette histoire.

« Je ne l'ai pas viré, je lui ai prescrit du repos. »

« Du repos pour une durée indéterminée ? Moi j'appelle ça être viré. »

« Elle en a besoin Gai, crois-moi. »

Gai secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Même si à 21 ans Tenten n'était plus son élève, elle était restée sa petite protégée. Il adorait Lee et Neji qui étaient sa plus grande fierté. Sa relation avec Tenten était différente, elle l'avait toujours été par rapport au deux garçons. À vrai dire, Gai ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec elle. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger. C'était plus fort que lui.

« Je la connais, c'est une dure à cuire, elle a besoin d'action, elle va devenir complètement folle si elle reste là, à Konoha. »

Kakashi se retint de lui dire que Tenten était déjà partie sur le chemin de la folie.

« Elle ne va pas bien, Gai. »

« On a tous des mauvaise passe.. »

« Gai s'il te plait, » l'interrompit Kakashi, il s'était pris la tête toute la journée avec ces conseillers, il avait vraiment envie de terminer la soirée sur une note beaucoup plus positive.

C'est en remarquant les mains de Gai trembler que Kakashi comprit pourquoi il était aussi emporté contre sa décision. Gai n'était pas fâché, il était juste inquiet de ne pas comprendre ce qui arrivait à Tenten.

« Et si on allait boire un coup, » proposa l'Hokage.

.

.

.

Kakashi aimait bien ce bar. Il n'y avait jamais grand monde, la musique de fond était toujours agréable et les boissons rudement bonne. C'est Tsunade qui le lui avait conseillé avant de partir et lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de ça, elle lui avait rit au nez.

« Elle a toujours été à part, » confia Gai tout en buvant une gorgée de sake « pour être honnête, je ne l'ai jamais trop compris. »

Kakashi l'observa remuer le liquide dans sa coupe.

« Cependant c'est vraiment une gentille jeune fille. »

Kakashi se retint de lui dire qu'elle était plus une femme qu'une jeune fille. Il n'avait pas envie de débattre avec Gai pendant une heure à ce sujet. Celui-ci avait tendance à considérer ces anciens élèves comme des enfants alors que c'étaient des adultes maintenant.

Gai fit la grimace « J'aurais aimé qu'elle puisse se confier à moi, elle ne me dit jamais rien. »

« C'est parce que tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue. » se moqua gentiment Kakashi.

« N'importe quoi, je sais garder un secret ! »

« J'aimerai bien voir ça ! »

Gai se leva si brusquement qu'il fit tomber sa chaise. Il pointa Kakashi du doigt et d'une grosse voix lui dit :

« Kakashi mon éternel rival ! Je te mets au défis de me confier un secret dès maintenant ! »

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. Gai était ridicule.

« Je n'en ai pas. » maugréa t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

« Tout le monde a des secrets ! Tu dois bien forcément en avoir un. »

Kakashi fit mine de réfléchir tout en regardant le barman servir d'autre client.

« Je n'aime pas les haricots verts. »

« Ce n'est pas un secret ça ! »

« Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. » confia l'Hokage en haussant les épaules.

Gai poussa un gémissement désespéré.

« Très bien, je ferais avec ! Personne dans Konoha ne le saura ! »

Il fallait très peu pour changer de sujet avec Gai. Un rien pouvait le divertir. Kakashi devait bien admettre que c'était plutôt utile dans ce genre de situation. Au moins il avait oublié qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Tenten.

« Un autre verre » commanda Gai au serveur.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer » fit Kakashi.

« Oh déjà, mais on vient à peine d'arriver » rouspéta Gai.

« La journée a été longue. »

« C'est ça, va te coucher grand père. » se moqua gentiment Gai.

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas si vieux que ça. Trente trois ans ce n'était pas âgé.

En sortant du bar, il se rendit compte qu'il pleuvait. Il n'avait pas de parapluie, bon tant pis. Ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement d'être mouillé et puis il serait rapidement chez lui. Il tendit la main, la pluie était froide, tout comme hier soir quand il était allé voir Tenten.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier la manière dont elle l'avait regardé. On aurait dit qu'elle ne le voyait pas. À ce moment là, il en était sûr, Tenten n'était plus là. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'en ce moment même elle était sous la pluie ?

.

.

.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller voir ce qu'elle faisait. C'était assez déroutant qu'il y prête autant d'attention à vrai dire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un ninja péter un cable ( comme le dirait Naruto ) cependant d'une certaine manière il se sentait un peu responsable. C'était lui qui l'avait envoyé en mission. Peut être qu'il aurait du s'assurer qu'elle allait bien avant ça. Il devrait augmenter les rendez-vous médicaux de chaque ninja pour s'assurer de leur santé mental. Les ninjas n'étaient pas que des armes, ils étaient humains et chaque année ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à perdre la tête.

Il monta sur le toit de la résidence de Tenten et ouvrit en grand les yeux lorsqu'il la vit allonger dans l'herbe.

Elle portait uniquement un tee-shirt noir qui lui collait à la peau, ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés en chignon, ils étaient étendu dans l'herbe.

Elle avait l'air de s'être endormie.

Kakashi s'approcha doucement de Tenten. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là. Elle allait être malade. Alors qu'il s'agenouillait et tendait les mains pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle se réveilla en sursaut.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda t-elle en le dévisageant d'un air presque outrée.

Il resta un moment à la regarder les mains toujours tendues vers elle avant de dire : « Tu ne peux pas rester sous la pluie. »

Tenten enfonça ses doigts dans l'herbe. Elle n'avait plus le droit d'aller en mission, elle ne pouvait pas rester sous la pluie, ma parole elle n'avait le droit de ne rien faire.

Elle se leva sans le quitter des yeux. Il était aussi trempé qu'elle. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et qu'elle ne le quittait pas du regard, Kakashi rajouta tout en se passant la main sur la nuque

« Tu devrais rentrer, tu risques... »

« D'être malade, je sais. » le coupa t-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle semblait agacée et fâchée. Il soupira, à la base il voulait juste son bien. Faisant glisser ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, Kakashi regarda Tenten lui tourner le dos pour rentrer chez elle tout en claquant la porte fenêtre.

Elle pouvait lui en vouloir autant qu'elle ne voulait, ça n'avait aucune importance. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait.


	3. Chapitre 3

* * *

**\- Sanity**  -

* * *

**\- Chapitre 3 -**

* * *

**\- Playlit -**

**Verzache – french ( ft Sophie Meiers )**

* * *

Kakashi se réveilla en sursaut. Assis sur son lit, il tâtonnait d'une main tremblante sa hanche droite à la recherche un kunai. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il constata qu'il était dans sa chambre et non sur le champ de bataille. Putain. Il se frotta les yeux avant de se laisser mollement tomber sur son lit. Il faisait à peine jour, la pièce était encore plongée dans la pénombre. Il lui restait encore une bonne heure avant de se rendre à son bureau. La journée promettait d'être longue.

« Tu es bien matinale, » lui fit remarquer Pakkun en lui léchant la paume. Kakashi baissa les yeux sur la petite boule de poil, il avait oublié que le petit chien était resté avec lui la nuit dernière. « Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de lire toute ces conneries, ça t'aiderait à mieux dormir » fit Pakkun en baillant et en se grattant l'oreille droite avec sa petite patte.

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi devrait-il se priver de son unique source de plaisir et de distraction ?

« Et toi, t'as pas mieux à faire que de me critiquer de si bon matin. » grommela l'Hokage tout en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque. Kakashi dormait très peu et une fois qu'il était réveillé il lui était impossible de se rendormir. Cependant ce n'était pas parce qu'il était réveillé qu'il allait forcément arriver de bonne heure à son bureau. On ne changeait pas les bonnes veilles habitudes.

« Pour un Hokage, tu fais légèrement peine à voir. » se moqua Pakkun en s'étirant les pattes avants puis arrière. Le petit chien évita avec facilité le coussin que lui envoya Kakashi.

Pakkun rigola doucement, souhaita une bonne journée à son maître et disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Kakashi devait avouer que même si le petit roquet prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui, c'était un peu son préféré. C'était le seul qui restait parfois dormir avec lui quand il ne se sentait pas capable de fermer les yeux.

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il allait probablement faire beau aujourd'hui pensa t-il tout en prenant sur sa table de cheveux le second tome d'Icha Icha Paradise.

.

.

.

« Je voulais te remercier tu sais, grâce à toi, tout le monde pense que je suis folle. »

Sakura s'humecta les lèvres et ferma le livre qu'elle était entrain de lire. Un bouquin passionnant sur les plantes médicinales des pays du nord. Il avait fait particulièrement mauvais temps la semaine dernière et pour une fois qu'il avait fait un peu de soleil Sakura avait pensé lire tranquillement un peu à l'ombre d'un chêne. L'automne allait bientôt être là et cela n'avait jamais été la saison préféré de Sakura. Elle leva ses yeux verts vers la silhouette de son amie.

« Personne ne pense que tu es folle, Tenten. » tenta de la rassurer l'Haruno.

La kunoichi qui la regardait de haut, les bras croisées contre sa poitrine arqua l'un de ses sourcils.

« Pitié, essaye d'avoir au moins l'air convaincante quand tu mens. »

« Ecoute, je sais que tu m'en veux, mais j'ai fait ça pour ton bien ! »

« Si je suis ta logique, je devrais t'inviter à manger tous les midis et m'assurer que tu finis ton assiette. » cingla Tenten.

Sakura serra les dents, son amie était particulièrement exécrable ces jours-ci.

« T'es dur là. » lui reprocha l'Haruno.

« Je te signal que je dois parler à une psy, que Kakashi-sama n'arrête pas de m'interdire plein de truc et que je suis obligée de prendre des médicaments dégueulasse ! » rouspéta Tenten en venant s'asseoir à coté de Sakura.

Elle replia les genoux contre sa poitrine et y posa son menton. « En plus il fait beau, je préfère quand il pleut. »

Sakura jeta un regard en coin à son amie. « Est-ce que tu as eu d'autre absence ? »

Tenten soupira « Non, ».

« Non tu ne crois pas, ou non tu en es sûr ? »

« Je n'en sais rien » s'énerva Tenten.

« Je te signal que tu ne t'en souvenais pas non plus durant la mission, peut être que c'est arrivée mais que tu ne t'en es pas aperçus. » lui fit observer Sakura. D'ailleurs, elle devrait en parler à la psy de Tenten. C'était le plus déroutant dans toute cette histoire, c'est que Tenten n'avait même pas conscience qu'elle perdait les pédales. Comment faire comprendre raison à quelqu'un qui pense aller totalement bien ?

« T'as mangé ce midi ? » demanda Tenten tout en arrachant un pissenlit.

« Oui. »

« Décidément, faut vraiment que t'apprennes à mentir. »

Sakura baissa les yeux sur son livre et sans faire de commentaire reprit sa lecture.

« D'ailleurs, hum, » fit Tenten tout en soufflant sur la fleur faisant voler dans les airs des centaines de petites aigrettes « est-ce que tu voudrais en parler ? »

Sakura ferma d'un coup sec son livre « Tenten, j'ai le contrôle de la situation, tout va bien. »

Tenten fronça les sourcils et lui fit remarquer : « Tu es maigre Sakura. »

« Je connais mes limites, je ne crains rien. » soupira l'Haruno « Je n'ai pas le même problème que toi, je suis consciente de ce que j'ai et je sais parfaitement le maîtriser, » voyant que Tenten ne semblait pas le moins du monde convaincu elle rajouta « Je suis médecin, je sais exactement quoi faire. »

Tenten soupira et s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche. Tout en regardant les rayons du soleil passer entre les feuilles du chêne, elle souffla : « On est vraiment tous pourris. »

.

.

.

« Vous avez meilleure mine que la semaine dernière. » lui fit remarquer Sachiko en la faisant entrer dans son bureau.

Tenten alla directement se mettre sur le fauteuil rouge et remarqua qu'il manquait un pot de cactus. Sachiko vint s'asseoir en face d'elle et croisa les jambes. Tenten arqua l'un de ses sourcils en voyant la paire d'escarpin noir de sa psy. Elle était totalement incapable de porter ce genre de chaussure.

« Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? »

Tenten qui avait commencé à mordiller l'ongle de son pouce, lâcha un « Bien. » sans grand enthousiasme.

« Tant mieux. »

Sachiko n'avait pas de bloc note aujourd'hui elle avait croisé les mains sur son ventre et attendait patiemment qu'elle se décide à parler. Elle avait un grand collier en perle bleu que Tenten n'aima pas beaucoup. La kunoichi resta silencieuse, elle ne savait jamais par où commençait et puis elle était un peu mal à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention. Elle avait l'habitude de toujours passer au second plan par rapport à Lee et à Neji. Il avait fallu qu'elle commence à avoir des problèmes pour qu'on s'intéresse à elle.

« Avez-vous passé une bonne semaine ? »

« Moui, enfin il ne s'est pas passé grand chose. » dit Tenten tout en faisant bouger ses pieds d'un air ennuyé. « Je n'aime pas être en repos, je m'ennuie tout le temps je ne sais jamais quoi faire. »

Elle plissa les yeux, le soleil l'éblouissait « Est-ce que je peux tirer le rideau ? »

Sachiko la regarda légèrement surprise par sa question mais acquieça.

« Vous pourriez en profiter pour faire une activité qui vous plait. » proposa t-elle tout en observant Tenten se rasseoir.

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir. « Je n'en ai pas vraiment. »

Elle passait ses journées à s'entraîner, à faire du sport, à polir ses armes. Puisqu'elle était censée se couper de ses activités de ninja, Tenten s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire d'autre.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, hum, enfin je ne crois pas, d'habitude mes missions s'enchaînent du coup je ne reste pas souvent chez moi. »

« Je vois. » fit Sachiko en souriant « Comment vont vos collègue de travail ? »

« Mes collègue de travail ? » répéta Tenten en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, Sakura et Naruto.» précisa Sachiko

Des collègues de travail? Cela sonnait presque faux aux oreilles de Tenten. En tant que ninja ils vivaient des moments tellement intenses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester de simple collègue. On lui avait toujours appris à prendre soin de ses coéquipiers, de faire attention à eux car elle serait toujours plus forte à plusieurs que seule.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Sakura. L'Haruno avait été inquiète à son sujet, elle avait juste voulu la protéger et prendre soin d'elle. Tenten culpabilisa, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas du être aussi violente avec elle.

« Ceux ne sont pas que des collègues, » confia Tenten tout en arrachant les petites peaux autours de ses ongles « ceux sont mes amis. »

Il y avait dans le bureau de Sachiko, une grosse pendule qui faisait beaucoup de bruit. Tic, tac, tic, tac. Tenten avait envie de la fracasser contre le sol. Elle n'avait jamais supporté le bruit des aiguilles d'une montre. Ça la stressait énormément, elle avait l'impression d'entendre un compte à rebours.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il manque un cactus ? » demanda t-elle pour se distraire du bruit de l'horloge.

Sachiko regarda par la fenêtre avant de dire « Il a attrapé une maladie dans la semaine, alors je m'en suis débarrassée. »

Tenten crispa la mâchoire. C'était comme avec les ninjas. Dès qu'ils commençaient à être dysfonctionnel on les mettait de coté.

« Peut-être qu'il aurait pu être sauvé. » lança d'un ton amer Tenten.

Tic, tac, tic, tac. Bordel, elle avait l'impression de n'entendre que ça. Elle croisa sa jambe droite sur celle de gauche.

Sachiko secoua la tête de gauche à droite « Non, c'était trop tard. »

Tenten décroisa les jambes. Aucune position n'était confortable. Elle avait marre d'être assise.

« Est-ce que vous voudriez bien me parler de votre dernière mission ? » lui demanda Sachiko. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui en parler pour ne pas la brusquer lors de leur première séance.

« Vous n'avez qu'à lire le rapport, » lui lança Tenten en se levant de son siège.

« La séance n'est pas terminée, » lança Sachiko alors que la jeune femme sortait du bureau d'un pas rapide « Tenten ! » cria t-elle s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Trop tard, la kunoichi avait déjà disparu.

.

.

.

« Je suis plutôt satisfaite de la patiente Aiko, » reporta Sachiko « elle a fait beaucoup de progrès. »

Kakashi acquiesça alors que la psychologue lui faisait son rapport de la semaine. Elle s'occupait principalement des anciens ninja et aussi des anciens Anbu qui étaient psychologiquement épuisés et qui n'étaient plus vraiment capable de reprendre leur mission. L'objectif était d'essayer de leur rendre la vie un peu plus facile. Il savait pertinemment qu'on ne pouvait pas les sauver complètement. Les dommages psychologiques étaient beaucoup trop grave.

« Par contre avec Tenten je n'ai pour l'instant pas beaucoup avancé, après tout nous n'avions eu que deux séances, et puis elle ne voit pas vraiment l'intérêt de tout ça. »

Kakashi parcourru le dossier de l'ancienne élève de Gai.

« Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive. » expliqua Sachiko « pour elle toute ces mesures sont inutiles. »

Kakashi hocha la tête. « Elle est dans le déni totale » conclut t-il.

« Hmm, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça » fit Sachiko en faisant remonter ses lunettes « Tenten ne se rend pas compte qu'elle a un probléme parce qu'elle ne le voit pas, elle ne le vit pas. »

« Je vois » fit Kakashi.

« Et puis elle prend tout ça comme une punition, jusqu'à là, elle n'a fait qu'être ninja » expliqua t-elle « Peut-être qu'il faudrait lui trouvait une occupation qui ne la mette pas en danger. » proposa Sachiko « Je pense qu'elle a besoin de s'occuper un peu l'esprit. »

Kakashi attendit patiement que Sachiko continue son rapport.

« Il lui faudrait un cadre, une routine qui lui permette d'avoir des repères, je pense qu'elle en a vraiment besoin. »

« Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce que cela pourrait être ? »

« Je me disais qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose de nouveau, qui n'ait rien à voir avec le monde ninja. »

Kakashi s'adossa un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil. « Si vous pensez que cela pourrait l'aider, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient. »

« Très bien, je me chargerai de lui trouver quelque chose dans la semaine. »

« Au fait, je, » fit Kakashi alors que Sachiko se levait « je l'ai trouvé la semaine dernière allongée dans l'herbe. »

Sachiko fronça les sourcils.

« C'est la deuxième fois que je la surprends à rester sous la pluie, » expliqua t-il « est-ce que vous pensez que cela pourrait, hum, que cela puisse avoir un lien avec le fait qu'elle ait des absences? »

« Je pense que Tenten doit, » fit Sachiko en souriant « beaucoup aimer l'eau. »

Kakashi plissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'il attendait et Sachiko ne semblait pas avoir toute les réponses en ce qui concernait Tenten. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de réponse d'ailleurs. Il regarda la psychologue fermer la porte derrière elle. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se faire autant de soucis.

« Tu peux entrer » fit Kakashi.

Un ANBU se matérialisa devant lui. Kakashi, prit un dossier et se prépara un prendre des notes.

« Je t'écoute Shikamaru. »

.

.

.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui réconfortait Tenten, c'était la nourriture. Elle avait toujours été particulièrement gourmande et n'avait jamais entreprit de régime. Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt elle perdait tout ce qu'elle mangeait en s'entraînant de toute façon. Peut-être que maintenant elle devrait faire un peu plus attention...Tenten secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se prive de son unique source de plaisir, alors elle prit deux boites de gateau au chocolat.

Elle croisa au supermarché M. Ikumo et fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Elle sentait son regard peser sur elle. Avant même qu'il ne lui touche l'épaule Tenten se retourna et recula d'un pas.

« C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir Tenten. »

Elle esquissa un demi sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Le voir ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir.

« Je meurs de faim, » dit-il en rigolant « je ne sais vraiment pas quoi manger ce soir, est-ce que tu aurais une idée de recette à me conseiller ? »

« Je ne cuisine jamais, j'achéte que des plats tout fait. » répliqua Tenten tout en lui montrant son panier.

En effet il ne contenait que des plats tout préparé et qui restait juste à réchauffer.

« Tu ne cuisines jamais, parce que tu ne sais pas cuisiner ? » voulu t-il savoir « je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux, tu pourrais passer chez moi ce soir... »

« Je ne cuisine pas parce que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. » le coupa Tenten d'un ton agacé.

Elle avait horreur quand il commençait à lui demander de venir chez lui. M. Ikumo n'était pas un ninja, il n'était pas aussi effrayant que les ennemis qu'elle avait déjà combattu et pourtant sa simple présence la mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

Alors elle le laissa en plan et alla dans le rayon des ramens instantannée. Alors qu'elle hésitait entre légume épicée et poulet curry, Naruto arriva prêt d'elle.

« Hey Ten' »

Elle fit la moue. Il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça pendant leur mission. Elle ne savait pas si cela lui plaisait ou pas.

« Y'a un nouveau parfum » dit-il en lui montrant une boite.

« Crustacé, » lit Tenten sur l'emballage « beurk. »

« Faut jamais dire beurk sans avoir essayé ! »

« Ouais mais quand même, ça n'a rien d'appétissant »

« Et moi je dis qu'il ne faut se mettre aucune barrière, »

Elle ne parut pas très convaincu, cependant il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout, c'était son estomac.

« C'était qui l'homme à qui tu parlais ? » voulu savoir Naruto.

« Juste mon voisin. »

« Il a l'air sympas. » remarqua Naruto « moi mes voisins n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre que je fais trop de bruit, comment c'est possible je ne suis quasiment jamais là ? »

Naruto prit plusieurs boites de ramen sans vraiment regarder le parfum « bon ok certes une fois j'ai fait une fête et ça a un peu dégénéré mais est-ce que c'était vraiment de ma faute ? »

« T'as fait une fête ? »

Le panier plein à craquer de boite de ramen instantanée Naruto se dirigea avec Tenten à la caisse.

« Ouais c'était au début de l'année, t'étais pas là je crois, tu devais sans doute être en mission. »

Au début de l'année...ah oui c'est vrai, elle était à l'autre bout du monde.

« Oui j'étais avec Kiba, » se rappella Tenten « on avait fait pas mal de bateau, on avait même vu des baleines. »

Des bêtes immenses qui lui avaient foutu la frousse. Elle en avait même fait des cauchemars.

« Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu d'ailleurs » fit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils « en plus j'sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite. »

Tenten esquissa un sourire « qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ? »

« Mais rien du tout ! » se défendit Naruto « enfin il me semble. »

Tenten rigola. Kiba était très susceptible et Naruto n'était pas l'homme le plus délicat du village, il lui arrivait de faire des remarques déplacés sans même s'en rendre compte. Peut-être qu'il avait vexé l'Inuzuka.

Une fois leur course terminé, Naruto regarda Tenten disparaître entre les passants. Il hésita à la suivre. Elle semblait aller bien, peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une mauvaise période. Après tout, il avait lui même ses propres problèmes. Il rentra donc chez lui l'esprit tranquille.

.

.

.

Pour pouvoir entrer dans le bureau de l'Hokage tout en ayant un plateau de thé entre les mains, Shiho essaya de s'aider de son coude. Elle appuya de toute ses forces contre la poignée et poussa avec son épaule contre la porte en bois.

« Hoka.. » dit-elle avant de se prendre les pieds et de faire tomber les tasses que Kakashi récupéra avant que celles-ci ne touchent le sol.

Cependant il ne put sauver le sucre qui se répandit sur le parquet. Ce n'était pas vraiment très grave, il n'aimait pas prendre son thé avec ça.

« ..ge-sama. » finit-elle en reprenant son équilibre.

« Shiho, » soupira t-il « je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais juste m'appeler Kakashi. »

La jeune femme fit la moue « Ce n'est pas très protocolaire. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Il posa les tasses sur son bureau et Shiho s'empressa de le servir. Elle en faisait toujours beaucoup trop. Il l'avait choisi comme conseillère. Elle était très intelligente, pragmatique et comme elle n'avait pas vraiment fait de carrière de ninja, elle voyait les choses sous un autre angle. Kakashi trouvait ça très rafraîchissant.

« Je vous ai apporté aussi quelques dossiers, » dit-elle en lui tendant une tasse « ne faites pas cette tête, ce n'est pas si horrible que ça, j'en ai lu quelques uns, c'est vraiment passionnant. »

« Il n'y a que toi qui aime la paperasse, » se moqua t-il gentiment.

Shiho rougit légèrement tout en faisant remonter ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle ne partageait pas les mêmes passions que les communs des mortels.

« Oh, je suis allée à l'orphelinat, et j'ai retrouvé le dossier de Tenten. » dit-elle « par contre je ne sais s'il vous sera très utile, il y a vraiment très peu d'information. »

Kakashi haussa les épaules « Sachiko en avait besoin, je vais le lui donner. »

« Oh mais je peux le faire ! » décida Shiho « comme ça vous aurez plus de temps pour les dossiers ».

Kakashi fit la moue. Bon..c'est vrai qu'il avait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de paperasse. Alors que Shiho allait presque en sautillant chez la psychologue, il prit place sur sa chaise et commença à classer les documents.

Devenez Hokage qu'ils disaient...

.

.

.

« Tenten.»

La jeune femme entrouvrit les lèvres tout en dévisageant les yeux exorbités l'homme en face d'elle.

« Ichiraku ? » souffla t-elle.

«Ah enfin tu réagis, ça fait dix minutes que je t'appelles,»

« Q..qu..quoi ? » balbutia t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais manger ? »demanda celui-ci en mettant son tablier.

Tenten recula d'un pas. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Il y avait peine quelques minutes elle était au supermarché. D'ailleurs, où était ces sachets de course ? Elle les tenaient entre ses mains, elle était passé devant le marchand de chaussure, il lui restait à peine quelques rues avant d'arriver chez elle. Comment s'était t-elle retrouvée à l'opposé de sa maison ? Ce n'était pas du tout le même trajet.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de...

Oh.

Oh non.

Non, non, non.

« Tenten ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute blanche. » observa Ichiraku.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle mais Tenten recula de plus belle. La boule au ventre, elle couru jusqu'à son petit appartement. Elle s'enferma à double tour et se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, ni à penser correctement. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar.

Tenten se prit la tête entre les mains et posa son front contre ses genoux. Recroquevillée contre la porte, elle commença à pleurer.

C'était bien réel.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle était vraiment malade.


	4. Chapitre 4

**\- Sanity -**

* * *

**\- Chapitre 4 -**

* * *

**\- Playlist -**

**Still Weeks - Ache**

* * *

Midi.

Tenten n'avait pas fermé l'œil de toute la nuit. Elle était restée allongée sur son futon, les yeux rivés sur le plafond de couleur crème. Elle avait laissé la porte fenêtre ouverte et pouvait sentir l'air frais lui caresser la peau.

Elle pouvait entendre des pas dans le couloir, ses voisins discuter, parler de tout et de rien. Elle se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien faire d'avoir une vie ordinaire, de n'avoir jamais connu la guerre, de se lever le matin sans jamais craindre de ne pas pouvoir revenir chez soi et de ne pas avoir à nettoyer le sang d'inconnu sur ses mains.

Elle se demandait aussi comment on pouvait vivre sans adrénaline, sans voyager dans le monde entier pour aider les différentes nations et sans se sentir tout puissant quand on vainquait un ennemis.

Tenten ferma les yeux et se rappela de la première fois où on lui avait demandé si elle voulait entrer à l'académie. Elle avait grandi dans un orphelinat et comme elle n'avait pas de parent pour choisir son avenir, on lui avait demandé si elle voulait aller dans une école primaire comme tout les petits civils ou si elle désirait entrer à l'académie des ninjas. Elle se souvenait aussi parfaitement de la manière dont on lui avait vanté le metier de ninja. Maintenant, elle le savait, on l'avait un peu poussé à prendre cette voie là. Après tout, elle était orpheline, elle n'avait aucune famille, aucune attache, personne à qui revenir, elle était la parfaite candidate pour être un soldat de l'ombre.

Finalement, elle n'avait pas été une si bonne candidate que ça...

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle dormait à peine et qu'elle restait enfermée chez elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait eu d'autre absence, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

Tenten ne s'était jamais sentie aussi perdue de toute sa vie.

Treize heure.

Elle allait bientôt devoir se préparer pour aller chez la psychologue. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être une patiente. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

.

.

.

Elle avait été surprise de voir Sachiko fermer à clé la porte de son bureau lorsqu'elle arriva avec cinq minutes de retard à son rendez-vous.

« Bonjour Tenten, » la salua la psychologue en souriant.

« Il n'y a pas de séance aujourd'hui ? » demanda la kunoichi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh, aujourd'hui, la séance va être un peu particulière, » fit malicieusement Sachiko « vous m'aviez dit que vous vous ennuyez ces jours-ci, alors je vous ai trouvé de quoi vous occuper. »

Tenten suivit sans un mot Sachiko dans les rues de Konoha, mais s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'elle vit là où Sachiko voulait qu'elle l'emmener.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. » lança Tenten d'un ton sec.

« Bien au contraire, vous aimez être occupée et vous ne savez pas quoi faire de vos journées, je pense que c'est une excellente idée. »

Tenten secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite « Mais je n'y connais rien en fleur ! »

Sachiko esquissa un sourire « Vous apprendrez. »

Tenten n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui proposait de travailler dans la boutique Yamanaka pour les prochaines semaines à venir. Sachiko lui avait dit qu'elle ferait un essai et que si cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, elle lui trouverait autre chose. Et si jamais elle voulait continuer, elle viendrait deux fois par semaine travailler à la boutique Yamanaka.

Cependant ce que Tenten n'avait pas dit à Sachiko, c'était qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment bien entendu avec Ino. Elles étaient beaucoup trop opposées et n'étaient jamais sur la même longueur d'onde.

«Bonjour, Ino » salua Sachiko en entrant dans la boutique « je t'emmène ta nouvelle recrue. »

Tenten fronça les sourcils, elle trouvait que Sachiko avait l'air particulièrement familière avec la Yamanaka. C'était comme si elles se connaissaient.

Ino qui était accroupie prêt d'un tout petit sequoia, se leva et détailla Tenten d'un regard froid.

« Salut. » fit Tenten en croisant les bras derrière son dos, elle était assez mal à l'aise. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient adressées la parole, Ino lui avait reproché son manque de savoir-vivre. À ce qu'il paraît roter en public c'était malpoli.

« Je vais te chercher un tablier, » dit Ino en disparaissant derrière une porte.

« Je suis sûre que ça vous changera d'air d'être entouré de toute ses fleurs. » déclara Sachiko tout en humant une rose.

Tenten balaya du regard la boutique, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de race de fleur. Elle ne venait jamais ici et très franchement elle n'en avait jamais rien eu à cirer des plantes. C'était pas vraiment important. Ça servait à rien.

« Tiens, » Ino lui tendit un tablier violet « ça te servira d'uniforme. »

Tenten prit le tablier, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle devait l'enfiler. Ino qui l'observait en serrant les dents perdit patience et décida de le lui mettre elle-même.

« On ouvre à 9h00 et on ferme à 16h00, c'est ma mère qui prend le relais quand je pars en mission, » expliqua Ino et d'un mouvement de tête l'incita à la suivre « ici c'est l'arrière-boutique, tu trouveras tout le matériel nécessaire pour jardiner. »

Tenten hocha la tête. Pour l'instant ça n'avait pas l'air très compliqué.

« Il y a une machine à café, par contre évite de boire devant les clients » l'ordonna Ino.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda t-elle alors que la Yamanaka lui tendait un énorme ouvrage.

« C'est une encyclopédie sur les plantes, je te conseille de l'apprendre au plus vite. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi faire ? »

Ino croisa le regard de Sachiko qui l'intima à poursuivre son explication. La Yamanaka prit une profonde inspiration.

« Chaque plante à sa propre signification, lorsque les clients viennent ils veulent quelque chose de particulier, par exemple une rose rouge va signifier l'amour alors qu'une rose jaune peut signifier la jalousie. »

« Mais c'est juste la couleur qui change » fit Tenten perplexe en posant l'énorme bouquin sur le comptoir.

Ino se tourna vers Sachiko « Oba-san je ne pense pas qu'elle soit faire pour ça. »

Oba-san ? Sachiko était la tante d'Ino ? Oh elle comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi elle avait voulu qu'elle vienne ici. Et puis, cela expliquait pourquoi elle lui semblait tellement familière.

« Je suis sûre que Tenten apprendra vite, » la rassura Sachiko.

« Je suis d'accord avec Ino, je ne pense pas que ça soit vraiment mon truc. »

« Tenten je voudrais que tu essayes d'accord, pendant au moins une semaine, à notre prochain rendez-vous si cela ne te plait vraiment pas je chercherais autre chose pour toi. »

« Ok, » céda Tenten. Après tout ça lui permettrait au moins d'oublier qu'elle avait un problème. Et puis ça ne semblait pas si compliqué que ça.

« Bon, » fit Sachiko en claquant des mains « Je vous laisse, j'ai un autre patient qui m'attend, à la semaine prochaine Tenten. »

La kunoichi regarda sa psychologue partir à contre cœur, elle aurait vraiment voulu qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps. Ça la gênait vraiment d'être toute seule avec Ino. D'ailleurs celle-ci était entrain de placer des pots de fleur sur un présentoir.

« Tu commences aujourd'hui, » déclara Ino « Tu n'as qu'à passer à la caisse, » lui ordonna t-elle « ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Tenten hocha la tête, finalement Ino ne semblait pas si désagréable.

« T'as intérêt à bien écouter, parce que je ne répéterai pas. »

Ou peut-être que si finalement.

.

.

.

Le premier client qui arriva était un vieil homme qui portait un élégant chapeau. Tenten avait les mains toute moites. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça, elle était vraiment nerveuse. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez stressant, Ino était ne pouvait pas l'aider parce qu'elle était occupée avec le livreur.

« Bonjour, » salua Tenten en s'approchant de lui « est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

Elle avait répété mot pour mot ce qu'Ino lui avait dit de dire si jamais un client venait. Elle s'efforça de sourire aussi, Ino avait dit que c'était toujours beaucoup plus agréable pour le client.

« Oh bonjour, » fit-il tout en remontant son chapeau sur le haut de son crâne dégarni « vous êtes nouvelle je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici. »

« Oui, je le suis » affirma Tenten un peu plus sereinement. Il avait l'air vraiment gentil.

« J'aimerai quelque chose d'un peu particulier, » confia le vieil homme « c'est un jour un peu spécial aujourd'hui. »

« Oh vraiment, » s'intéressa Tenten.

« Ma fille a donné naissance à mon premier petit fils. » confia t-il les yeux brillants.

Tenten laissa échapper un « oh » et posa les mains sur ses hanches. « Ben vous n'avez qu'à lui acheter des roses, c'est jolie. »

Il la regarda d'un air un peu déroutée. « Oh oui, c'est vrai, mais j'aimerai que le bouquet soit aussi spécial que cette journée, est-ce que vous n'avez pas quelque chose d'un peu plus sophistiqué ? »

Sophistiqué ? La boutique ne contenait que des fleurs,s'il voulait quelque chose de plus élégant il n'avait qu'à aller chez un bijoutier.

« Je, » elle paniqua tout en regardant tout autour d'elle « je crois que, euh » elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir, alors elle s'excusa un instant et alla voir Ino qui était en pleine discussion avec le livreur. La Yamanaka semblait particulièrement énervée.

« Ino, y'a un client et... »

« Tu peux t'en occuper je n'ai pas le temps. » trancha Ino.

« Mais, il »

« Tenten, plus tard » la coupa de nouveau la sulfureuse blonde.

La jeune femme soupira. Eh merde. Elle retourna dans la boutique, le vieux monsieur était penché vers une orchidée.

Elle était incapable de l'aider, elle n'avait mémorisé aucune fleur et ne savait pas leur signification. Bah c'était juste des fleurs après tout, si elle les rassemblaient ensemble en faisant en sorte qu'elles s'accordent par couleur ça devrait fonctionner. Elle piocha dans plusieurs pots et composa un bouquet très coloré.

« Voilà. »

« Merci beaucoup, au revoir. »

Tenten souffla lorsqu'il eut enfin quitté la boutique. Finalement pour une première fois, elle ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé ? » lui demanda Ino en rentrant dans la boutique.

« Je crois que je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie », avoua Tenten un peu fière d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Un bouquet de fleur pour sa fille qui a accouché aujourd'hui, je savais pas trop quoi lui conseiller, alors j'ai fait un bouquet à ma sauce, et c'était plutôt pas mal. »

Ino arqua l'un de ses sourcils blonds. Elle était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. D'abord il avait fallut qu'elle apprenne à Tenten toute les bases, ce qui avait été une perte de temps incommensurable et en plus ce stupide livreur c'était encore trompée dans les commandes. Elle avait horreur d'avoir à faire à des incapables.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas regardé le catalogue que je t'ai montré tout à l'heure, il a des exemples de bouquet tout préparé pour les occasions ? »

Tenten ouvrit en grand les yeux. Mince, elle l'avait complètement oublié.

« Je suis sûre que ton bouquet veut dire n'importe quoi » grommela Ino tout en coupant avec un petit sécateur les feuilles pourris d'un petit arbuste.

« C'est juste des fleurs, » fit Tenten en haussant les épaules.

« Ce ne sont pas juste des fleurs ! » finit par s'énerver Ino « écoutes si tu veux que ça marche, il va falloir mettre un peu du tiens, alors s'il te plait fais-moi le plaisir de mémoriser au moins une vingtaine de fleur ! »

Tenten n'osa pas lui rappeler qu'il ne s'agissait que de son premier jour. Elle trouvait qu'Ino lui en demandait un peu trop. Mais bon, la jeune Yamanaka était bien la seule à ne pas la regarder comme si elle était malade et elle lui en était plutôt reconnaissante pour ça. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de tous ces regards de pitié.

Alors, elle ouvrit l'encyclopédie et commença à lire.

.

.

.

« Tu es en retard. » lui lança d'un ton polaire Ino.

« Désolée. » s'excusa Tenten en entrant dans le magasin.

Si l'idée de travailler ici l'avait rebuté au début de la semaine, Tenten devait admettre que cela lui permettait d'être focalisé sur autre chose qu'elle-même et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Certes Ino n'était pas une compagnie très agréable, mais elle avait connu pire. Lorsqu'elle avait dit à Sachiko qu'elle voulait bien continuer ce travail, la psychologue avait été aux anges.

« La semaine prochaine je serai en mission, tu seras avec ma mère, » lui fit savoir Ino.

«D'accord. » acquiesça Tenten. D'ailleurs, où était la mère d'Ino en ce moment ? Elle n'avait jamais vu la mère et la fille dans la même pièce. Tenten n'osa pas le lui demander. Elle n'était pas vraiment son amie et cette question lui paraissait un peu déplacée.

Elle se plaça au comptoir et alors qu'elle feuilletait l'encyclopédie, entra dans le magasin une jeune femme au cheveux blonds cendré et aux yeux vert forêt que Tenten n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais vu.

« Salut Ino. » fit la jeune femme en s'humectant les lèvres.

La Yamanaka la regarda d'un air froid tout en s'attachant les cheveux en un chignon bas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous désirez ? » demanda t-elle poliment comme elle le faisait avec chaque client.

La jeune femme la regarda d'un air légèrement désarçonné.

« Tu, t'es partie sans dire au revoir ce matin. » expliqua t-elle « alors je voulais, euh.. »

« T'es qui au juste ? » la coupa Ino en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche d'un air totalement scandalisé « Mais enfin, Ino c'est moi, Akie, on s'est rencontré à la soirée de hier soir, on a..enfin, tu »

« Oh, » fit Ino en faisant mine de réfléchir « nan vraiment je ne vois pas. »

Tenten avait arrêté de lire et écoutait attentivement les deux jeunes femmes dialoguer. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Ino puisse être comme ça.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » s'énerva Akie.

« C'est possible, » rétorqua avec un sourire mesquin la Yamanaka.

Akie prononça quelques obscénités et quitta le magasin en claquant vivement de la porte. Tenten regarda Ino reprendre son travail comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé.

«Prends pas cet air si choqué, t'as l'air d'un merlan fris. » lança Ino.

Tenten détourna le regard de la blonde et reporta son attention sur son bouquin.

.

.

.

« Bonjour Tenten. »

Elle releva la tête d'un magazine de jardinage auquel les Yamanaka étaient abonnés pour voir l'Hokage l'observer les mains dans les poches. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole c'était pour lui interdire quelque chose. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il avait interrompu son moment de répit sous la pluie.

« Hokage-sama. » salua t-elle en se redressant vivement.

« Est-ce que vous désirez quelque chose ? » demanda t-elle en espérant qu'il voulait s'acheter une fleur et non pas lui poser des questions sur sa santé mentale.

Kakashi la regarda attentivement avant de dire « Je voudrais des Lys ».

Tenten fit mine de réfléchir. Elle connaissait ces fleurs, elle avait lu la signification dans l'encyclopédie, elle se rappelait vaguement qu'il symbolisait la pureté et la douceur. Enfin cela dépendait de la couleur, parce qu'il pouvait aussi signifiait la mort et la peur. Elle s'approcha des pots et hésita entre celui de droite et celui de gauche.

« Je crois qu'elles sont là. » lui indiqua Kakashi en lui montrant du doigt un pot contenant des fleurs de couleur blanche à l'opposé de celle qu'elle voulait prendre.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. » fit-elle en rougissant légèrement « Combien en voulez-vous ? »

« Deux. »

Elle emballa les fleurs dans un fin papier transparent et les tendit à Kakashi qui la remercia. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de le voir ailleurs que dans son bureau. Bien qu'il soit le meilleur ami et rival de son ancien sensei, elle n'avait jamais vraiment passé du temps avec lui, Gai préférait les entraîner à mort plutôt que de les emmener manger chez Ichiraku avec la team 7 ou au barbecue avec la team 10. Et si Kakashi et Gai parlaient de leur ancien élève c'était uniquement pour aborder les prouesses de Naruto, Sakura, Lee et Neji. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait quelque chose d'admirable, rien qui ne mérite vraiment d'être vanté.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? » demanda t-il.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et le regarda totalement surprise. Kakashi ne lui adressait jamais la parole avant qu'elle ne commence à dérailler, il ne lui avait jamais demandé comment elle allait. ll s'adressait toujours aux garçons de son ancienne team. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur tout en haussant les épaules « J'ai connu pire. »

Il acquiesça sans la quitter des yeux. De nouveau elle détourna le regard et focalisa son attention sur des fleurs rouges.

« Je vais y aller, » finit-il par dire en s'éclaircissant la gorge « Passe une bonne fin de journée. »

«Au revoir. » dit-elle sans même le regarder partir.

.

.

.

Ino avait terminé sa pause, le café noir qu'elle avait bu l'avait requinqué, elle était de bonne humeur et avait même décidé d'apprendre à Tenten l'entretient d'orchidée, des fleurs qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement. Elle fut assez surprise de la voir debout devant des coquelicots rouges. La kunoichi était totalement immobile, elle semblait à peine respirer.

« Tenten ? » l'appela Ino en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que la jeune femme avait le regard vide. Sa tante l'avait prévenu que cela risquait d'arriver. Elle lui avait conseillé de rester calme et de ne pas la brusquer. Parfois elle avait l'impression la prenait pour idiote.

« Tenten est-ce que ça va ? » demanda t-elle en lui touchant l'épaule.

« Ino ! » s'écria Tenten en la regardant les yeux écarquillés « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? On est dans mon magasin. »

Tenten plissa les yeux, « Dans ton magasin » elle regarda tout autour d'elle et se frappa le front.

« Ah oui, bien sûr, » elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite « un client est venue tout à l'heure, il voulait un bouquet pour sa fille qui venait d'accoucher, je savais pas trop quoi lui conseiller, alors j'ai fait un bouquet à ma sauce, et c'était plutôt pas mal. »

Ino la regarda d'un air totalement décontenancé. Elle ne savait pas si Tenten lui reparlait du client qui était passé en début de semaine ou si effectivement un autre client dont la fille venait tout juste d'accoucher venait de passer la voir à l'instant.

« Tenten, » la coupa Ino « Tu devrais aller te reposer, je pense que t'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, »

« Hein ? Mais la journée n'est pas terminé, je suis censée rester jusqu'à 16h00. »

« Tenten rentre chez toi. » insista Ino tout en la regardant fixement dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille ? J'ai bien fait mon travail, je... »

« Tenten tu viens juste d'avoir une absence, et je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que tu puisse assurer jusqu'à 16h,00, donc s'il te plait rentres chez toi. »

La kunoichi ouvrit imperceptiblement ses yeux et son cœur se mit à battre fortement. Oh non pas encore. Elle ne contrôlait décidément absolument plus rien et c'était terriblement effrayant.

.

.

.

Elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Tenten était allée au terrain d'entrainement, assise dans l'herbe, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, elle s'efforçait de ne pas fondre en larme.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Tenten releva la tête vers Gai. On ne lui avait jamais autant demandé comment elle allait depuis qu'elle était rentrée de mission. On ne l'avait jamais autant regardé comme s'il n'était qu'une pauvre petite femme fragile prête à imploser à tout moment.

« Non. »

Le sourire de Gai s'affaissa. Il prit place aux cotés de Tenten et releva la tête pour regarder le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez moi. » murmura t-elle.

Gai baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme qui regardait droit devant elle.

«Et ça me fait tellement peur. »

Gai arracha un brin d'herbe et se mit à le tortille dans tout les sens.

« A moi aussi. » confia t-il.

Tenten ferma les yeux. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui dise qu'elle finira par trouver une solution et que tout finirait bien par revenir à la normal.

Mais à quoi bon...

La seule chose que Gai pouvait faire, c'était de la prendre dans ses bras, et de la bercer tout doucement. Ce qu'il fit, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit.


End file.
